


Courage

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair must decide if he has the courage to give himself to Jim.  Number 8 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

Sequel to The Flirt, Bragging, Imagine, Desire, Perfect, Next? and Questions 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Courage

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


Jim is sitting up in bed with his head in his hands when Blair comes into the bedroom. He can't see Jim's face, but he has an excellent view of that long sleek back, well-muscled shoulders and powerful thighs. As Blair sheds his clothes, Jim looks up at him. Jim probably doesn't realize it, but his expression is fairly begging for something he feels he can't ask for. Blair feels an ache, too long suppressed, take on new life in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly feels that he has been very foolish for no good reason for a very long time. 

"Blair . . ." 

Blair crawls up to lay beside his lover. Jim lays back and takes him into his arms, hanging on as tight as he can. 

Imprint Blair onto my body. If this is the only way he'll let me do it, it will have to do. 

"Jim . . ." 

"Shhh . . ." 

"I love you, Jim." 

"I love you, babe." 

"Let's make love." 

"Mmmm . . ." 

"Jim?" 

"Mmmm . . ." 

"I want you inside me." 

Jim's lips stop their insistent sucking of Blair's left nipple. He takes a deep breath. Lets it out again. Looks up at Blair. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to go take a shower first though, okay?" 

"Whatever you say, Blair." 

Blair opens a drawer by the bed. He takes out a package that has been hidden in that drawer since the night Jim brought it home from the pharmacy. He takes it into the bathroom with him. 

Jim lays back on the bed stunned. Where did this come from all of a sudden? 

They had settled into a tentative relationship over the past few weeks. Neither of them dated anyone else. They spent all their free time together. It had raised a few eyebrows at work, but nothing had been said. As far as anyone knew, they were just close friends, roommates, best buddies, partners. 

It had been enough. Jim had hidden his need for anything else. They made love regularly, but had never taken that final step. Never laid their relationship open to that kind of vulnerability. 

Now Blair wants to open Pandora's box. Jim doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. 

Jim starts to worry about Blair. He's taking longer than Jim thought he would. Maybe something is wrong. Maybe Blair has changed his mind and is afraid to tell Jim. He goes to the bathroom door. 

"Blair?" Silence. "You okay, Chief?" 

The bathroom door opens and steam escapes. Blair is standing there in the doorway, flushed, naked, damp hair clinging to shoulders, neck, cheeks. 

"God, you're beautiful, Blair." 

"I'm pretty nervous, Jim." 

"Yeah. Me too. We'll do okay. We'll do it together. I promise." 

"Jim . . ." 

"Come on. You're shivering. Let's get in the bed and I'll warm you up." 

Jim wraps his arms around Blair's hot body and leads him slowly to their bed. Once on the bed he covers Blair's body with his own. They kiss slowly, lingering, using their mouths to express every nuance of their feelings for each other. Blair wraps his arms around Jim's strong back. Jim plays with Blair's damp hair. They take their time. 

Finally, Jim moves to Blair's jaw, laying kisses back to Blair's ears, down his neck, lingering in the hollows of his collar-bone. Jim takes his time before moving to Blair's shoulders, nuzzling under Blair's arms, using his teeth to tug on the hair growing there. His mouth moves slowly, languorously across the muscles of Blair's chest, spending some time exploring the texture of both nipples, rubbing his lips back and forth across the wiry chest hair. 

"Mmmm . . . You smell delicious, Blair." 

Blair's hands are smoothing Jim's scalp, letting the short spiky hair tickle his palms, exploring Jim's ears, enjoying Jim's intense attention to detail. He shivers as a wet tongue explores his navel. Jim's warm breath on his belly is a delightful torment. Jim seems determined to go slow with this seduction. It could take all night. Blair hopes so. 

Jim moves between Blair's legs, and they part for him. Jim's mouth moves deeper and deeper into the dark pubic hair, absorbing scent, texture, skin temperature and amount of moisture. He kisses, he licks, he sucks. He knows this territory well and finds it just as exciting as the first time he explored it. Blair's scrotum is tasted with lips and tongue. Then Blair's penis takes its turn. 

"Ahhh . . . Jimmm . . ." Blair voices his appreciation. 

Jim sucks, nibbles, tastes the pre-ejaculate. Not one square millimetre of Blair's erection has escaped Jim's attention. He is nothing if not thorough. He is intent on his task, enjoying Blair's responses, making sure he doesn't push the young man too far. 

Blair shudders and Jim releases him. Blair moans as Jim continues on his way, laying down kisses hot and heavy, pushing Blair's legs further apart in his exploration of warm inner thighs. 

Slowly Jim lifts Blair's legs, supports them with his strong hands. He kneels between Blair's quivering thighs and bends down low to press his mouth to the vulnerable puckered opening in Blair's ass. 

"Ahhh . . . Jimmm . . ." 

Jim tastes this place that Blair has never let him taste before. It's dark rose pink and hot and resists the pressure of his tongue. He coaxes it. He feels Blair relax. Blair's scent is almost overpowering here. There is a faint medicinal smell and taste, but it isn't unpleasant. Jim washes it away with saliva. 

"Jimmm . . ." 

"Patience," Jim murmurs. 

Blair chuckles. Jim can feel the vibration on his lips. 

"That's easy for you to say, Big Guy." 

Jim smiles. He sits up and lowers Blair's legs back to the bed. 

"Sorry, babe. I almost zoned on the taste of your ass." 

"God, Jim! I can't believe you just said that," Blair laughs. 

Jim lays down beside Blair and just watches him laugh. 

He's so beautiful. All of him. 

Blair giggles. "So, what do I taste like, Big Guy?" 

"Little bit of soap, something glycerin-like that I can't quite identify." 

"That would be the . . . ah . . . you know . . ." 

"Oh. Yeah. Guess so." 

Blair giggles again. "Other than that?" 

"You." 

"What do you mean, me?" 

"It's sort of a taste-smell mix that's hard to separate. Sweat. Skin oils. I just call it Blair. It's really strong around your whole pubic area. Probably has something to do with the hair there too. It's heady, almost intoxicating with my senses on full." 

"Just don't zone out on me while you're down there, okay," Blair was still giggling. 

"Riiiight. Come here, you." Jim pulls Blair into his arms and kisses him. "There. That's what you taste like." 

"Can't tell the difference. It just tastes like you." 

"I guess you'll never know what your ass tastes like then, Chief." 

Blair laughs. "I guess I can live without it, Jim." 

"You ready for the next part, Chief?" 

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Blair's stomach is already wet with pre-ejaculate. 

Jim covers Blair's body completely with his again and kisses Blair for long sweet hungry moments, gathering his courage from Blair's response. Their erections glide against each other in the dampness on their bellies. When he pulls back to look into his Guide's eyes, Blair nods at him, licking his lips. 

Jim helps Blair turn over onto his stomach. He reaches for a pillow. Lifting Blair off the bed with one strong arm, he slips it beneath his Guide's square hips. 

Blair sighs with pleasure as he settles his weight onto his erection, pressed into the pillow. Jim follows him down and covers Blair's body with his, thankful for his extra height that makes it easier to do this. His legs nudge Blair's wider. He fits himself snugly against Blair's ass, his penis sliding slickly in between the tight cleft and his own belly. Jim rests on top of Blair for long sweet moments. He can feel the warmth of Blair from where his lips are fastened to Blair's shoulder to where his toes are just touching Blair's heels. Heaven. 

"Tell me if I'm too heavy." 

"You're too heavy." 

Jim shifts, digs his knees into the mattress, twists until his upper torso weight is resting on a bulging bicep and strong forearm. It lifts him off Blair, but not enough to lose skin contact. 

"Better?" 

"Yeah." 

"This feels so good. You feel so good." 

"Yeah." 

"You okay?" 

"Fine, but . . ." 

"But what?" 

"Move." 

"Oh, sorry." Jim starts to lever himself up away from Blair. 

"No! No, I didn't mean move away. I just meant . . . move *against* me. You know, *do* something." 

"Oh," Jim settles close again chuckling. He begins to move his hips, sliding his erection up and down against the cleft of Blair's ass, his pre-ejaculate easing the way. "Like that?" 

"Mmmm hmmm . . ." 

Jim smiles and places kiss after tiny kiss all over the back of Blair's neck and shoulders. As he works his way down Blair's back, his body loses contact with Blair's ass. One hand slides down between the cheeks of Blair's ass to replace his penis and he slowly fingers and teases the opening there. 

"How's that feel?" 

"Nice. More." 

Jim twists away from Blair's body, pushing himself up and back onto his heels, kneeling between Blair's thighs. 

"Hey . . ." Blair protests the loss of contact. 

"Hold your horses . . ." 

Jim grabs the lube from under the other pillow. He squeezes some out onto his fingers and then carefully resumes his previous position. 

Blair sighs at Jim's return. 

Jim slips a lubricated finger between Blair's cheeks, rubbing, pushing it through the ring of muscle with just a fingertip. He adds more from another finger and works that in. 

"Here. You do some work," Jim grunts as he reaches back over his own shoulder to retrieve the lube. He hands it to Blair. "Squeeze some more of that on my fingers." He holds out his slick hand. 

Blair picks up the tube and when Jim's fingers appear in front of his face he gently squeezes some onto Jim's long fingers. 

"This is so erotic." 

"You're telling me, Chief." 

Jim replaces his hand between Blair's cheeks and slowly slips one finger into Blair. He works with the lube, pushing in farther and farther with each thrust, pushing against the tight muscle, loosening it further. Blair's ass muscles grab at the finger and then relax and give in to the pressure, over and over again. Grab, relax. Grab, relax. It is really turning Jim on. He feels so hot and hard it's almost unbearable. He has to shift his erection away from where it is nudging Blair's leg for fear he'll come. 

"Ohhh . . . that feels good, Jim." 

"Ready for another finger?" 

"Oh yeah . . ." 

Jim presents his fingers before Blair's face and Blair comes out of his pleasured daze to fumble with the tube and squeeze more lube onto Jim's fingers. 

"Jesus, Jim. You're using a lot of that stuff. Are you sure it's necessary? My ass ain't all *that* big." 

"We'll know in a few minutes, Chief." 

Blair chuckles. Then he feels himself stretched as Jim pushes in two fingers, shallowly, then deeper and then in as deep as he can. Jim moves his fingers experimentally inside Blair. He seems to be trying to find something. 

"What are you doing, Jim?" 

"I'm looking for your prostate gland." 

"Why?" 

"You'll see." 

Jim has loosened the sphincter muscle enough so that it easily accommodates his two fingers. He pulls them out and begins to work in three. 

Blair moans at the pressure of feeling himself stretched even further. Jim hesitates. 

"Are you okay, Blair?" 

"Yeah." 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Not . . . really. It's just very strange. Sort of an ache. But it eases. Keep going." 

"You sure? We can stop any time and do something else." 

"Jim . . . shut up." 

Jim chuckles. He resumes the stretching and fucking movements with three fingers, going deeper, and deeper . . . 

"Ahh!" Blair bucks suddenly against Jim's hand. 

Jim freezes. "What?!" 

"Oh, God! Do that again!" 

"Do what?!" 

"Whatever you just did! Wherever you just touched. Go back there! Now!" 

"Hold on . . ." Jim begins thrusting with his fingers again, slowly, trying to find the exact same movement that had brought the intense reaction from Blair. Minutes pass and nothing happens. Jim's fingers continue to thrust steadily. 

"Try deeper." 

"Okay." 

Jim pushes himself away from Blair's back and settles completely between Blair's legs. This places his hand at a slightly different angle as he thrusts his fingers into Blair, as deep as he can reach. One thrust. Two. And, on the third . . . 

"Ahhh . . . God!" Blair jerks and bucks against Jim's hand. His ass muscles clench around Jim's fingers like a fist. 

"That it?" 

Blair slowly relaxes as the feeling dies away. "Yeah," he breathes out with a gust of air that lifts the stray hairs away from his face. "*That* is intense, man." 

"I don't think it's supposed to be so intense when you first touch it." 

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be if I didn't already have the grandfather of all erections waiting here to burst, Jim." 

Jim chuckles. "I think we're ready for the final step." 

"I'm more than ready, Jim." 

"Okay, I'm going to shift you over onto your side for this first time, to make sure I don't hurt you." Jim sits back and pulls Blair over onto his side. Jim tosses the damp pillow away and then settles down behind Blair, on his side. "Um. Do you want me to use a condom?" 

Blair turns slightly to look at Jim. "Did you get that blood test done?" 

"Yeah. It was negative." 

"Me too." 

"So, what do you think?" 

"It's just you and me from now on, right?" 

"You got it." 

"Then forget the condom. It'll just get in the way." 

"Whatever you say, Chief." 

"I say hurry up and make love to me, Big Guy." 

"Hand me that lube," Jim instructs. Instead Blair turns to face Jim with the tube in his hand and squeezes some of the lube onto his own fingers. He looks into Jim's eyes and reaches blindly for Jim's penis. He finds it and begins stroking it gently, carefully, lightly, spreading the lube all over it thoroughly, never taking his eyes off Jim, watching Jim's pleasure soften his features. 

"Isn't this better?" 

"Awww . . . Blairrr . . ." Jim is overwhelmed by sensations for a moment. His eyes lose their focus on Blair's sweet mischievous face. 

Blair's hands still as he sees the change in expression. "Hey, don't zone out on me now, Big Guy!" 

Jim focuses back on Blair's anxious features. He smiles. Blair sighs in relief at the sight. 

Blair leans closer to kiss Jim. 

That was close. God, he better not zone out while we're doing this. 

Blair and Jim smile at each other and then they kiss again, hot quick thrusts of the tongue into sucking mouths. Back and forth. 

Blair turns over and presents his back to Jim. Jim's hands immediately start to move over Blair's body, stroking and kneading. Hips. Rib-cage. Up to massage tense shoulders. Down, slowly down the straight back, palms flat, down to hips again. Then Jim's hands slip to Blair's buttocks. Massage circles into the curves. Exploring the curves by touch only. Hands slide down the backs of Blair's thighs. Long slow strokes of big warm hands travel down hot thighs to the backs of Blair's knees then back up again to the sweet curves. 

Finally, one hand parts the cheeks, the other slips in between. Three fingers slide back into Blair, seeking what they want inside. 

"Yesssss . . ." Blair hisses, jerking. 

Found it. 

Jim retrieves his fingers. Moves closer to Blair. Positions his erection. 

This is it. 

"Try and relax, Chief. This will be a lot easier on both of us if you relax those muscles." 

Blair takes a deep breath. Lets it out. Jim can feel the tension release slightly in the ass muscles under his hand. He takes the opportunity to push the head of his penis into Blair. 

"Unh," Blair grunts. 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah." 

Jim rocks slowly, just gentle movements inside Blair. Blair is so tight around him, and so hot, anything rougher and Jim would come like a rocket. 

Concentrate, Ellison. Do this right for Blair. 

Jim moves in and out, not quite slipping completely out, moving in deeper in slow stages, inch by inch. His instinct is to push forward in one long forceful thrust. But there's no way he's going to do that the first time. Jim bites his lip. 

This is for Blair. 

Blair is concentrating on breathing and relaxing. The feeling of Jim slowly stretching him even further than the fingers had claims most of his attention. Every time he releases his breath, Jim slides in further, almost instinctively. Blair is in awe at how completely in tune Jim is with his body's responses. 

I guess we aren't going to have to worry about timing after all. 

Jim releases his tight grip on Blair's buttocks. Just lays his fingers gently against the warm flanks. 

"You do the rest yourself, Blair, in your own time. Move back until I'm completely in. Go as slow as you need to, babe." 

Blair reaches back behind him for Jim. Finds a hard hip. Rests his hand there. He starts to rock himself on Jim's penis, pushing backwards, working Jim into himself slowly, accepting the stretching, the pressure. He pulls away a little and then pushes back with stronger force. A little experiment . . . that feels incredibly good. 

"Mmmmm . . . that's right, Chief. That's good." 

The next time Blair pushes back, he comes right up against Jim's body. He trembles, holding Jim inside himself. His muscles tighten for a moment. Blair sighs with relief and relaxes. Jim's penis seems to settle even deeper as Blair rests against him. 

"I guess that's it, Chief." 

"Yep." 

"How you doin'?" 

"Great. You feel great, Jim." 

"Okay." 

Jim starts to thrust. He pulls almost out of Blair and then moves in again with one long steady movement, holding Blair's hips in strong hands. 

"Mmm." 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah, keep going." 

Blair braces himself against the mattress with one hand. Jim moves in and almost out of him, again and again, with long smooth steady strokes. Every nerve in Blair's body is concentrating on that movement, the stretching, the filling, the pressure, the pleasure. Jim. Incredible. 

Jim is getting dangerously close to the edge. He can feel it. 

"Jim?" Blair distracts him. 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"I need more, Jim. Can you find that . . .?" 

"I'm trying, Chief. Just a minute." 

Jim shifts lower behind Blair, seeking a different angle. He moves in as close as he can get to Blair's ass. Then thrusts in harder than he has let himself so far. 

"Yeeaahhhh . . ." 

Jim smiles. 

Paydirt! 

"Again!" 

Jim pulls out right to the tip and then thrusts with controlled force into Blair, same angle, same speed as before. 

"Awwww . . . . Jiiimmmmm . . ." 

Jim increases the speed of his thrusting, not pausing any more in between. Blair starts to move with him, seeking to keep the feeling from dissipating. Reaching for the sensations Jim is causing with each thrust. Between them they move into a steadily escalating rhythm, hips meeting buttocks, balls almost meeting. 

"Oh, God, yeah! Do it, Jim!" 

"Blair . . ." 

"Oh, shit, Jim! Oh, shit, I'm gonna come!" 

"Hold on . . ." 

"I can't, Jim. It's . . . oh, God, I can't!" 

Jim feels the first shudder quake through Blair. Instantly, Blair's ass muscles tighten unbearably on his penis. Jim can feel the spike of pleasure from the pressure right through his entire body. Right to his scalp and toes. He comes inside Blair with a groan, continuing to thrust, pushing in deeper with each shuddering spasm moving through his groin. 

Blair is lost in sensations so intense he can't believe they're real. 

I'm dreaming this. Nothing is this intense. Sex is never like this. Oh, God, I'm dying here. 

It seems to go on and on, Jim clutching Blair like a drowning man, moving in a frenzy inside Blair's body, only slowing as the intensity drops off slightly. He shudders and slows to a stop, out of breath, burned by the experience. 

As the pleasure blurs and dissipates slightly, Blair becomes aware again, of Jim settling inside him, of semen all over himself. Blair shivers and his penis twitches. 

Jim is recovering. He pushes a hand under Blair's hip and pulls Blair completely into his arms and back against him, wraps his arms around Blair in a bear hug. He presses his face into Blair's smooth back. 

"Oh, God, Blair." 

Blair feels himself enfolded. Jim surrounds him. Jim fills him. He never wants to move again. 

"Mmmm . . ." 

In the silence they listen to each other's heavy breathing. 

"I love you, Blair." 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"That was . . ." 

"Yeah, it was." 

"I love you, Big Guy."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
